The present invention relates to headphone and more particularly to an improved headphone having several speakers.
Recently, electronics technology has known a rapid and a spectacular development leading to an availability of more inexpensive electronic products to consumers. In the example of audio products, a good quality is always the target of manufacturers. A Dolby effect disclosed by Dolby Company is a most frequently used audio processing format. Further, Dolby effect has evolved from mono sound to Dolby Stereo, Dolby Surround, Dolby Surround Pro Logic, and Dolby Digital. In response, the number of speakers of a stereo is increased in addition to requirements about locations of speakers and others. As a result, an optimum sound may be realized. In the case of Dolby Surround technique a front left, a front right, a rear left, and a rear right speakers are disposed around a stereo so as to form a sound surround effect. As to the coded playing of sound, signals of surround portion of sound are coded into left and right sound signals. Further, a decoding circuit is enabled to fetch such signals of surround portion of sound as stereo is playing. Hence, the front left, front right, rear left, and rear right speakers can output sound respectively. At the same time, complimentary portions of left and right sound channels may be processed by a predetermined circuit so as to enhance the surround effect and the orientation of sound. Moreover as to Dolby Surround Pro Logic technique, a central speaker is added into a stereo configured to play in a Dolby Surround environment wherein the coded playing of sound may increase the coding of the central portion of sound. As to existing AV devices such as VCRs, TVs, LDs, DVD players, etc. Dolby Digital technique is employed to record sound into six channels. Further, a destructive compression is performed to store sound signals in the channels in a digital manner so as to increase sound articulation. And in turn a better orientation and moving effect of sound may be obtained. Furthermore, such technique increases the surround range. In the example of playing a movie, each speaker installed in various locations of a theater may make a sound respectively. As a result, a stereo effect is brought onto viewers. Moreover, in the case of digital AV device, a Digital Theater System (DTS) is employed which is advantageous over Dolby Digital with respect to sound regeneration. Hence, such DTSs have been widely employed in Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs).
However, a sufficient space is required for disposing speakers in one of Dolby Surround, Dolby Surround Pro Logic, Dolby Digital, and DTS environments so as to obtain an optimum surround sound. Otherwise, the desired effect may be compromised. Further, powers of speakers must be suitably configured for obtaining an optimum sound effect. Otherwise in the case of excessive large powers of speakers, nearby people may be annoyed. In another case of excessive small powers of speakers, people may not hear the surround sound clearly. This may be best illustrated when a person alone listens to music or watches a movie wherein powers of speakers are adjusted to a minimum. As a result, a desired sound effect is compromised, thus frustrating the person who alone listens to music or watches a movie.
Moreover, signal lines between speakers and the stereo/AV device are required for signal communication. It may be messy. Hence, signal lines may be broken accidentally by person walking in the environment. In the case of connecting a computer to several speakers having Dolby Digital effect, signal lines are typically extended from computer ports to ground vertically prior to coupling to speakers. The signal lines are subject to break in the narrow space accordingly. Thus improvement exists.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a headphone comprising at least three speakers wherein two of the speakers are held to the ears and the other speaker is in contact with parts of the head other than the ears so that sound from speakers is audible by the ears; a signal line having a conductor and a power line both coupled to each speaker so that external signals are sent to the speakers through the conductor and an external electrical power of source is applied to the speakers through the power line respectively; and at least one signal receiver element formed on a headband being connectable to a sound reproducing device for receiving signals. By utilizing this, a surround sound effect is obtained.